A Party A Mistake A New Life
by WillowTree56
Summary: Ally went to a party 2 weeks ago. Now she is worried, and can't remember the baby daddy...
1. Chapter 1

*at sonic boom*

"Hey Ally" Trish said walking through the door. Ally didn't respond she just kept her head down staring at the counter. "Ally? Ally didn't you hear me?." Trish said trying to get Ally's attention

"What, oh sorry Trish I guess I was distracted."

"No kidding. What's wrong?"

"I can't really say"

"Why not we are best friends you can tell me anything."

"Well it's just I skipped my period this month and I'm kind of worried." Trish's eyes got huge.

"ALLY!" she squealed "you never told me you slept with a guy! What was his name? Was he cute?"

"Whoa Trish I never slept with anyone I don't think."

"What do you mean don't think?"

"Well you remember 2 weeks ago at that party when you couldn't find me and assumed I left so you left too."

"Yeah why?"

"well I that morning woke up in a bedroom naked but I drank so much I can only remember the guy having blond hair and he was very nice and gentle with me. I don't even remember his name."

"So you woke up alone?"

"No he was still there I told he was sweet he wouldn't just leave me but I was so scared I just grabbed my clothes and left I didn't even get a good look at him. His head was covered from the blankets."

"Do you think you could be pregnant?"

"I hope not I wouldn't have the slightest cue of what to do? And I can't even remember the father or if I even slept with him or not."

"Ally I'm pretty sure you slept with him you woke up naked and he was still laying there."

"Oh Trish I feel like such a slut." Ally said and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ssshhhh Ally you could never be a slut you're too beautiful. Okay"

"But Trish I slept with a guy and could be pregnant and I don't even know his name." Ally bawled her eyes out.

*Austin walks in*

"Ally what's wrong why are you crying." Austin said running to comfort Ally.

"I can't tell you" Ally cried and ran up to the practice room.

"What's wrong with her Trish?" Austin asked

"I can't tell you if she wants to tell you she will just give her some space for a little." Trish replied. Austin sighed he really wanted to know what was wrong with Ally, but he knew Trish was right he should give her some space for a little while.

*About an hour and half later*

"Ally" Austin whispered softly knocking on the practice room door. "Can I come in please?"

"Yes" Ally sniffled.

"Oh baby girl what's wrong?" Austin said going over to Ally to hold her in a hug. Ally eyes just welled up with more tears and started to cry again. "Here come on let's sit on the couch and get off the floor." Austin Suggested. Ally just nodded her head and Austin picked her up and when over to the couch he sat Ally on his lap and let her cry against his chest. She cried for almost an hour, when she finally stopped Austin asked her again.

"Ally what's wrong"

"Austin I know you just want to help but I don't know what you will think of me if I tell you."

"Come on Ally nothing could change my opinion about you you're one of my best friends. Just tell me" he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I skipped my period" Ally said quietly

"Um okay I need a little more information than that this isn't my best area." Austin said confused

"Austin I could be pregnant." Ally started to cry again.

*Austin POV*

Ally could be pregnant! I didn't see that coming who is the guy if he hurt her I'm going to kill that bastard. What should I do? I probably shouldn't ask her who the father is tell she stops crying what if it's Dallas he won't help her he will just abandon her this is bad. I will be there for her though and I'm sure Dez and Trish will be too.

*Nobody's POV*

Ally finally calmed down and Austin asked the question that had been bugging him.

"Ally, who is the father?"

"I don't know" Ally said quietly.

"How can you not know who you slept with?" Austin accidently yelled.

"I was drunk okay all I can remember is his blonde hair and gentleness. Don't yell at me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too, maybe I should go get a test for you so we can make sure you are pregnant before we go any further with this."

"Yeah that's a good idea and thanks you're a great friend." Austin smiled and left to the store.

*Ally's POV*

I think I'm going to take a nap now that Austin is gone maybe I will remember the father when I wake up.

(_Italics Ally's dream_/ flashback)

_Come on let's go up to a room._ The blonde haired boy said.

_Okay. Ally agreed. They got up to the bedroom and right away they started to make out. _

"_Ally I never told you but I really like you maybe love."_

"_I love you too Austin." They fell on the bed and Austin toke his shirt off and Ally's. They fooled around for a while and Austin was about to enter Ally._

"_You're sure you okay with this?" Austin asked_

"_Yup I am" Ally replied. Austin entered Ally slowly careful not to hurt her they went slow and then Austin picked up the pace he came and pulled out of Ally._

"_Goodnight beautiful" he said and with that Ally fell asleep in Austin's strong arms._

"Ally wake up!" she felt someone shaking her. Ally opened her eyes it was Austin shaking her.

*End of POV*


	4. Chapter 4

"Austin your back already" Ally said startled.

"Yeah it's been like a half an hour already here" he said handing her the test "I will be right here when you are done, and then after I will help you find out who the father is."

*Ally's POV*

Wait he doesn't remember we slept together. How am I supposed to tell him? It's okay Ally just say Austin I figured out who the father is."

*End of POV*

"Actually Austin I figured out who the father is." Ally began

"Really that's great who is it?" Austin replied.

"It's ummm….it's you."

"What? Ally this isn't funny how could it be me."

"Remember the party 2 weeks ago well the gentle blonde hair boy I slept with is you"

"I can't be a father"

"But Austin you said you loved me" Ally began to cry.

*Austin's POV*

I'm the father! I'm so stupid how could I do this. I do remember sleeping with Ally now but still how could this happen! Okay Austin pull yourself together you got yourself and Ally in this mess you need to step up and be a great father.

*End of POV*

"I do love you Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Go take the test and I promise no matter what happens I will be here every step of the way."

"Thank you Austin" Ally hugged him. She left toke the test and came back it was positive, it was official her and Austin are going to be parents.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do we do now?" Ally asked. She and Austin had been sitting in silence for least 15 minutes.

"We need to tell Trish and Dez." Austin replied

"Yeah I will text Trish to come here and you can text Dez."

"Okay"

*Trish and Dez arrive*

"So what do you guys have to tell us?" Trish asked

"Well" Austin started "Ally is pregnant with my child"

"Congrats guys" Dez exclaimed

"Thanks I guess" Ally answered

"Come on Ally it's not that bad you guys are going to have a little baby soon." Trish said trying to comfort Ally

"Yeah and we are only 16" Ally sobbed.

"Um Trish I think it's best we leave these two alone." Dez suggested

"Yeah I think your right" Trish and Dez walk out of the practice room.

"Ally, I've been thinking since you are carrying my baby that maybe we should ya know get together." Austin said

"What do you mean?" Ally replied

"Well" Austin got down on one knee. "Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Of course I will." Ally jumped into Austin arms he laughed and stood up holding her bridal style.

"Great" he exclaimed.

"Wait, Austin you know what we have to do now right?"

"No, what?"

"We have to tell my Dad."

"Right, he is going to kill me."


End file.
